


Escapade !

by vegap1k



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Par Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh ! Comment <i>ça</i>, on ne peut pas remonter les chutes du Léthé à l'envers ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapade !

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.
> 
> Toute ressemblance avec un vécu quelconque est _fortuite_. Et croyez-moi, j'ai eu le temps de plancher sur l'aspect _géographique_ de la chose. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ça avait commencé un après-midi par un : « On va faire un tour ! » allègre ; sauf que Locke, Sabin, Edgar et Terra revinrent trois jours et demi plus tard.

D'abord ils s'étaient échoués au nord de la chaîne des Sabres, à l'affluent du Léthé, et là, pas d'aéronef puis ils descendirent à Doma, au sud, repartirent pour la forêt des Illusions, à l'est, où de toutes les façons ils se perdirent – Sabin s'égara, Edgar voulant le quêter s'égara  _itou_  – avant de se retrouver, et de continuer jusqu'aux chutes de Barren, qu'il a fallu sauter, même que c'était très haut dixit la magicienne ; à Gau, ça lui aurait fort plu, de se dépêcher sur le Veldt ensuite afin d'atteindre Mobliz  _avant_  la nuit ; où ça dormit, fut réveillé au matin par un seau d'eau _très_ froide – merci le moine ! – avant de repartir tout frais et dispo vers le mont du Croissant au sud. Là, fossé du Serpent oblige, ce fut scaphandre puis plongée sous-marine pour tout le monde direction Nikéah au nord-est, pour embarquer sur un cargo marchand voguant joyeusement vers Figaro-Sud au sud-ouest, qu'ils durent traverser dans un coffre à cause de l'Empire surveillant ; au nord, ils prirent un peu de repos chez Sabin, crapahutèrent après sur le mont Kolts à l'est et enfin, toujours plus au nord, tombèrent sur le Black Jack devant le repaire de la Résistance.

Tout ça parce que le voleur –  _chasseur de trésors_  ! – à la tire avait voulu descendre les rapides du Léthé pour s' _amuser_.


End file.
